Furpoleon
by ToonFanJoey
Summary: A parody of a 1995 puppy film and a Tiny Toon Adventures/Rio crossover story. Furrball, sick and tired of his unlucky role in the WB franchise, escapes his universe and winds up in the territory of Rio de je Nero, Brazil. He befriends two macaws, as well as encounters two new foes. Please no rude comments!
1. Start of the story

**Disclaimer: Everyone, I thought I'd share the introduction to my first Tiny Toons story since I have joined this website. I started it on deviantArt and thought I should share it with Tiny Toons fans who don't have an account on that website. I've had this idea since 2013 and started it in 2014, but haven't found time or inspiration to continue it, but I hope I can.**

 **This story is somewhat a parody of the 1995 film about a puppy, Napoleon, but it's also a story focused on my favorite true blue yet unlucky and underprivileged kitty, Furrball. It sort of takes place after the series.**

 **To sum up most of the plot before I tell the story; Furrball gets the idea that as long as he lives in the WB world, he'll always be nothing more than a nobody and that he'll never get any love or respect of any kind (since it's obvious hardly anyone in the WB franchise likes cats, and Elmyra...does...not...count.) So he decides to move to another world, a world that's less looney, by using a basket tied to a bunch of balloons and ends up in Rio de Janeiro, but not the WB-universe Rio.**

 **There, he befriends a blue macaw couple named Blu and Jewel, who help him survive the pressures of Rio, both the city and the jungle, and help him survive the troubles that await him. However, there are soon lots of obstacles for our furry blue hero and his bird pals, including facing two foes: an old foe of Blu and Jewel's and a vicious jungle predator.**

 **Meanwhile, back in Acme Acres, do the toon-sters and the Looney Tunes know he's gone, and for Furrball's sake, do they even care?**

 **Things to Note in this Story:**

 **I own none of the characters, except most of them in this story, because those ones will be OCs.**

 **In this story, Furrball's speaking voice would be provided by Adam Wylie, who voiced Napoleon. However, Furrball's voice would sound more like the pizza delivery guy from a Pizza Hut commercial starring Adam Wylie. Remember that one, guys? He was delivering a pizza, that came with a free MGM DVD. Remember that one?**

 **At least Furrball would still sound young-ish and like a real person, since that's how it went with all the other characters, and I didn't think it was fair that Furrball didn't get the same treatment. No disrespect for Frank Welker though.**

 **This would be a well-deserved justice treatment for Furrball, since he gets put through a lot of crap that he doesn't deserve, even though everybody thinks he DOES deserve it. It's also, in my opinion, a kind of episode that SHOULD'VE been made.**

 **However, this may mess up the continuity of Rio, because Nigel will return for revenge in this story before Blu and Jewel's chicks are even born, but the whole movie will take place in a movie Furrball made in the film-making class on the episode, "Animaniacs!", not to be confused with the show that spun off from Tiny Toons.**

 **Alright, on with the story.**

One night, there is a huge gathering at a huge movie theater. Inside, many cartoon characters are preparing themselves with some having quiet conversations with each other. Then, the audience cheers as a blue cat named Furrball walks in front of the screen, wearing a tuxedo and carrying two film rolls. He turns to the crowd, causing them to go silent.

He then smiled to the crowd as he spoke, "Good evening, everybody. Thanks for coming. My name is Furrball Cat, from Tiny Toon Adventures, but most of you probably already know that."

He held out the two films as he continued, "Now, over the year, I've made three films in the film-making class at Acme Looniversity, and I've been working extremely hard on them, with the help of many helpful cartoon character friends. These two films I'll show a later night. The first film I made, however, is up in the projection room, as the film we'll be watching tonight." He pointed up to the projector room.

"Trust me, you won't regret this one. Are you all familiar with the movie, ' _Napoleon_ '? And I don't mean _Dynamite_ , I mean the one with the puppy."

The audience cheered at the sound of that. Furrball smiled while continuing, "Well, this following movie is based on that movie, and it has yours truly as the main character.

Yeah, I thought I'd finally get a decent role in a cartoon, like Buster, Babs, Plucky and the others do, other than my usual role. Don't worry, it'll have plenty of heart and humor in it, well, heart at least. Trust me, you're all in for a real heartwarming, colorful and musical treat tonight! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

He called out to the film projector room, "Roll film!" before he left the stage and the audience cheers. The lights dim as Furrball finds his seat, next to Fifi La Fume and his two co-stars of the fanfiction, Blu and Jewel. The whole theater is darkened as something appears on the screen, but it's not the film, it is instead an arm holding a conductor's baton as if about to begin a musical performance.

Jewel exclaimed in worry, "Oh no, It's the sound system promo! Everyone duck!" Most of the audience gasped in horror as they grabbed helmets and sand objects and ducked for cover underneath their seats. However, a few characters of the audience, which included Foulmouth, Plucky, Nigel the Cockatoo, and a few others, were confused at what that was all about while watching.

Soon the arm waves as a giant burst of sound boomed loudy throughout the theater, causing many characters, who weren't fortunate enough to duck for cover in time, to be blown away as they screamed. During this time, many glass objects the characters had broke, an explosion occured and Mr. Skullhead's head had exploded as a result of that.

Eventually though, the 'THUD' logo (a parody of the THX logo) is seen as the movie-goers who didn't get blown away and survived the impact cheered on.

Then, a deep voice was heard reading the small words at the bottom of the screen, "The audience is now deaf."

An old cartoon man, unbudged from his seat, frowned as he shouted to the screen, "Turn it up! Turn it up!"

Then the movie began as a few characters shushed a few of the other characters and sat back, ready for the program to start.

Prologue:

"Furpoleon"

"Starring Adam Wylie as Furrball"

"Also Starring"

"Jesse Eisenberg"  
"Anne Hathaway"

"Jemaine Clement"  
"Chrissie Hynde"

"Liam Neeson"  
"Jon Lovitz"  
"Heather Headley"

"Tara Strong"  
"Frank Welker"  
"Candi Milo"

"Charles Adler"  
"Tress MacNielle"  
"Jeff Bergman"

"Rob Paulsen"  
"Gail Mathius"  
"Billy West"

"Ken Page"

"and Tracy Morgan"

"Music by Bill Conti and John Powell"

"Casting by ToonFanJoey"

"Directed by ToonFanJoey"

(Flashback)

Our story begins in a city called Acme Acres, the home of all characters from Looney Tunes, Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs. We then hear the voice of Adam Wylie narrating the story, "Ah yes, Acme Acres. The home of who everyone considers the greatest cartoon characters ever to be created, the Looney Tunes characters, and the characters of their related show, Tiny Toon Adventures...and sometimes the Animaniacs. We all know about them, and what happens after finishing making the stuff Warner Bros. has them make for all viewers everywhere, they return to the cartoon universe through the magic portal via a piece of paper at the animator's desk, and retire here."

As the voice continued explaining, we see scenes many cartoon characters existing in the shows going about their lives in this cartoon universe. "Yes, here they resign and retire while waiting for the WB staff to call them back to the real world to film media with them. Otherwise, they just live their lives happily and loonily like they would in the stuff they film. That's how it's always been since the 1930's. Yep, to a WB character, life is just perfect here. Of course you wouldn't say that if you were one of the unlucky characters who always get the unfair treatment, no matter what."

We then see footage of characters like Sylvester, Wile E. Coyote, Daffy Duck, and many other unlucky WB characters recieving different kinds of poor treatment on a TV screen with someone watching them in a chair. That someone was a young blue-furred kitten with light blue muzzle, tummy and paws, black nose, pink inside of ears with one having a hole in it, and his tail wrapped in a bandage. He was Furrball Cat, the protagonist of this story.

The narrator then said, "Like me, for example. Furrball Cat. Bad luck is practically the thing everyone knows me for, I don't want to even describe it. It's too much!" As Furrball watched the clips from Tiny Toons of him getting unfairly mistreated, he cringed in horror. I refuse to describe all the times he's been mistreated, if it's all the same with you guys. "Now you're wondering why I make a huge deal about it, well why shouldn't I? Just because I'm the student of Sylvester, who I'm somewhat based off, that doesn't mean I deserve the same treatment!"

(End of Prologue)

 **Well, the fanfiction has officially started, and in the next chapter, we get to see Furrball explain how horrible his life is in the WB universe to a mystery therapist (similar to how Ralph explains how terrible his life is at the beginning of Wreck-It Ralph) and with the help from his therapist, he makes his getaway from the WB world. So stay tuned, and please, no negative comments.**

 **Another thing to note is that this story takes place somewhere in 2010.**

 **The two other films Furrball has created would most likely be my based on other stories I have which focus on Furrball: my Tiny Toons/Hotel Transylvania crossover parody, "The Reluctant Vampire Cat" which I started in 2015, but haven't finished, and a parody of the Animaniacs episode, "King Yakko", where Furrball finds out he comes from a line of royal cats. Of course, I might be cancelling it due to someone else wanting to do a story like that, but I thought of the idea first, for the record.**


	2. Furrball's Miserable Life

(Present Time)

We see Furrball, who was the one narrating, in a room, laying down on a couch. He was actually discussing his problems with a cloaked figure, who was his therapist.

Furrball turned to the figure, saying, "You understand, don't you?"

The figure replied in a mysterious voice, "Of course I do, Mr. Furrball, it is my job as both the current mysterious vault keeper and therapist."

Furrball then said, "So you're sure you're not really Bosko, boyfriend of Babs's idol and old cartoon star, Honey?"

"That was the old keeper, I'm the current one."

Furrball asked curiously, "Well, could you tell me who YOU are really?"

"Not a chance."

"Oh come on. I promise I won't tell."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like revealing it right now. Now, Mr. Furrball, my true identity is not the important topic of our session today! Your problems are! Now let's continue."

The current mysterious figure was right, Furrball's problems were the main topic of the session, so Furrball sighed as he lied back down on the patient's couch. Then, the Vault Keeper flipped through his notes he took previously as he said, "Now we've already gone through your difficulties in making it in Acme Acres, including getting on with your schoolmates, teachers and general co-stars."

"Uh, in case you're forgetting, they're the ones who are REALLY being difficult. They treat me like I don't even exist. Instead of helping me with my problems, when I'm the one who has the most problems, they just go about their own lives, without even once worrying about me."

The Vault Keeper pointed out, "There are a couple times they helped you before. Buster, Babs and Plucky helped you out on that flea episode."

Furrball said, "Yeah, but I hated it because it focused on the fleas rather than my problems, and they didn't need to be focused, because they couldn't provide me anything except for unbearable itchiness! I had to evict those American Tail copycats from my body."

"Still, Buster helped you escape from Elmyra's, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but after I got recaptured again, he and Babs just thought," he then mocked the rabbits, "Ah, screw it! He belongs with her. It's always important for Elmyra to be happy." He angrily snapped, "Oh yeah! HER happiness is more important than mine, and those jerks are deliberately aware of the fact that Elmyra has a cemetery full of pets...the ones that SHE caused the deaths of. And everyone else just follows the lead of Buster and Babs' belief on me like stupid mindless zombies!"

"Well, they must've respected you in some episodes."

"Are you kidding?" The blue cat then remembered as he said, "Well, actually, they did allow me at their parties, but only some. I didn't get invited to any camp-outs like the one in that stupid Horror of Slumber Party Mountain episode, which they didn't help me out in, I had to get myself out! Oh, and you'll love this, I wasn't invited to the Big Wrap Party at the Warners' water tower, but most of the toonsters were! However, the fact that Fifi, the most popular character on TTA, didn't get an invitation either made me feel better."

The Vault Keeper asked, "Mostly because of the fact you like..."

Furrball was then alarmed as he quickly interrupted, "Ix-nay on the eelings-fay, I don't want to share more of how I feel about Feef, even after I explained that it'd ever be impossible she'd want anything to do with me, like everyone else."

"You say no one wants anything to do with you period?"

"Well there is Tyrone Turtle, another one of Elmyra's victims, who was the only character who willingly wanted to be my friend, whether or not I was a feline. Other than that, no, no one wants anything to do with me. It's bad enough being listed as an unlucky character of a cartoon, but I have to be homeless and without a family too. It's even worse when you're a cat...they're never acknowledged as something other than targets or beings who don't think about anything but their next meal!"

"Why is that?"

Furrball explained, "This may come as a surprise to you, but in the WB industry, there's a law that says treating felines like human beings, like how rabbits and ducks are treated, is expressly forbidden. Ever notice how there a lack of cartoons or movies made by WB where us cats get the good human-like roles Bugs and Daffy have, despite that we cartoon cats are like humans too? Well that's the work of the law! It's been that way ever since the first cartoons of Sylvester and Tom & Jerry. Of course, there was one time WB tried to break the tradition with Cats Don't Dance, but that film flopped at the box office, as well as with critics and audiences. The WB company obviously went to conclusion that everybody hated that film because they hate the idea of cats acting like humans, and continued the law ever since just to keep fans of the classic anti-feline WB system happy. Basically, the public hates cats, but likes birds, ducks and bunnies! Bunch of stupid hypocrites, if you ask me."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit about felines being outcasts?"

"Hey, if I was exaggerating, do you think Tom, Sylvester, Penelope and any other WB cat would still be shooed away from a movie theater or grocery store like an unwanted creature?!"

The Vault Keeper said, "Well, I can't argue with you on that one." That is unfair cruelty, and it's downright racist!

"That's what this community lives on apparently, racism towards felines, including treating them like dumb animals incapable of human thought or communication with humans!"

"But it didn't seem to be a big bother to you when your series first started."

The blue kitten explained, "Because I didn't know better back then! But over the years, I've grown a lot wiser through witnessing how things are done in cartoons."

(Flashback)

We see Furrball sitting in that one room again watching many cartoons on a TV. He does it for so many years and studies them hardly with his brain.

We hear Furrball explaining, "All these years, I manage to exist as best as I could and hid away from everyone in the secret cartoon watching room in the school. There, I watch all WB/Turner cartoons, hoping to figure out what was wrong with me, why everyone shunned me. It eventually dawned on me: I was a WB feline, and I was affiliated with Sylvester, who never thought of anything else but cat things and being the wise-crack villain who always gets humiliated."

He saw all footage of Sylvester getting humiliated and never communicating with people in English, and was horrified, realizing that Sylvester never had anything to be praised about, and he was the worst mentor ever! The blue kitten didn't want to continue being treated like him!

"There was even that dreadful _'Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'_ where Sylvester was depicted as the main antagonist! Sure, let's give the yellow sadist whose even worse than Sylvester a whole movie about him! After all, he and his student, one of my worst enemies, are treated like royalty in the WB business, even for nearly trying to kill us cats whenever!"

He shook with anger, then took the copy of " _Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_ " he was watching out of the VCR/DVD player, then yelled in fury as he smashed it to the ground and stomped on it, destroying it.

(End of Flashback)

Furrball said to the Vault Keeper, "Before that movie, I realized that as long as I kept following in Sylvester's paw prints, the world will still hate me, and think I'm out to get them or going to bully their kids or anything else of that kind! Those idiots, especially the toonsters for always taking Sweetie's side whenever she and I have a quarrel. They automatically side with that sadistic little demon because she's smaller than I am even though she starts it every time! Just like how everyone sides with Tweety over Sylvester!"

The Vault Keeper responded, "So you're saying everyone just blindly follows the tradition of WB, even with different counterparts?"

"You couldn't be any more perceptive."

His therapist then aked, "But are you sure there aren't a few things where cats are respected?"

"Well, there is _Space Jam_ , where Sylvester plays on the same team as the Looney Tunes, but everyone considers that the worst Looney Tunes film of all time. Then there's _Carrotblanca_ , the short spoof of _Casablanca_ featuring Penelope and Bugs as the main couple, and the short with Pussyfoot being able to fly, but those two shorts have been ignored and outnumbered by the feline humiliation. And also Baby Looney Tunes, but not a lot of people liked the Looney Tunes as babies, even though they were cute."  
His therapist skeptically asked, "So, you're putting your money on your theory that the general public hates Warner Bros felines being treated respectfully?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's pretty much obvious! That opinion is implied all over!"

(Flashback)

We see Furrball walking down the streets of Acme Acres one night sad and lonely, having to deal with the possibility that just about everyone in the WB population disliked him just for being a feline, and a homeless one at that. He tries to talk to someone, but each person he turns to, they just avoid him any way they can or shoo him away.

The young blue cat's voice is heard explaining, "You'd think it'd be different after we're done making stuff WB makes us do, where we all get along off the set, but it is what it is pretty much. Felines are ignored and berated by the general population, just like they are on the set. Everyone thinks that's how we should live just to keep the fans happy, as their praise of indifference and degradation towards felines is heavily implied."

Then, we see a small montage of Furrball passing by each home of the toonsters, seeing them all at home, relaxing and enjoying themselves. It made him sad and jealous that they all have homes, and he didn't, and the fact that they didn't pay enough attention to him broke his heart even more.

We now go back to the cartoon-watching vault room in the school, with Furrball selecting a different tape to get his mind off of his poor life, but when he put the tape in, he saw that it showed a taped celebration party with the main WB characters, but without the cats for some reason.

Furrball's voice continued explaining, "Every night I try to sleep somewhere, which always varies since I have no official home, I always get reminded of how happy the main Looney Tunes characters are, always getting praised by everyone at their big celebrations for their great work as cartoon stars, and not receiving any bad treatment. All those who like cartoons look up to them and see them as someone to put their trust in." As he said this, the past version of himself stared deeply at the TV in jealousy, before he started to tear up, and then he hugged the TV, while burying his face on the stand holding the TV, and began to softly weep. He knows he'll never get the same praise, celebrity treatment and general love the other WB stars get.

(End of Flashback)

Furrball sniffed as he wiped a tear away. He said sadly, "It really must be awesome being in the rank of stars like Bugs and the others."

The vault keeper was really shocked at how bad his situation is. Then he asked, "Well, have you ever considered speaking to any of your fellow characters about how you feel?"

"Why should I? Odds are most likely they'll just ignore me or want to hurt me just for the fun of it! That's how things are settled here instead of talking! Everyone thinks violence is the only answer! The Warners think so, they just want to whack anyone with a mallet! That annoying time-bomb pigeon Pesto thinks so, he gets upset no matter what! Slappy and Skippy are always the "blow up first, talk later" type of squirrels! Shirley just wants to harm any guy who offends her, even if they don't do anything wrong, like squirting plucky & Buster with a giant grape soda bottle just for kindly asking for soda! And you're nuts if Montana Max could negotiate with anything! And everyone hurts Chicken Boo just for being a giant chicken!"

"There are plenty others, you know."

The blue cat confessed, "But I'm too scared to anyway, I've witnessed their acts and with the law against treating cats like humans, I'm afraid they'll just want to hurt me or call me "stupid". I know Rita, another cartoon cat, probably would, because she thinks Sylvester is stupid, ergo she thinks I'm stupid as well. They've given me reasons to remain silent."

"Why would Rita call you stupid?"

"Because she's always known for being sarcastic, cynical and dry, but to know if she's compassionate for real is yet to be done. Oh, and that reminds me, why everyone ignores me is because of the possibility that no one was interested in friendship, but only doing things for money as they constantly said while working on our show, almost as if they hated working with each-other and just wanted to get the project done so they can go home with their money, yet they ignore the fact that we all live in the same place. Why, even Mary said 'Another cameo, another paycheck' in one episode."

"Well, considering Mary NEVER starred in an episode by her own, and she didn't make anything but minor roles and cameos, guess she started to dislike her situation, and only continued because she needed the job. Still, it's either in the script or they are forced to. Heck, even I made cameos every one in a while!"  
Furrball then said, "Come to think of it, all those times that it showed the toonsters WERE being friendly to me, like Shirley sitting with me at lunch the episode with Dizzy becoming a gentleman...I wonder if they were just acting to be friendly like in the script and because they were 'paid', and nothing else."

"Mmm... maybe it's 50-50. They got asked to do it because of the script, but maybe they enjoyed it too."

"Yes, but they didn't object to the stupid Halloween special finale which gave me a horrible ending, in the segment I starred in, I got treated poorly by that undeserving Witch Hazel and ended up exploding to death thanks to that demonic mouse Little Sneezer, and the jack-a writers didn't let me appear in the end of the special, singing with the other characters! Those monsters didn't want to give me a good segment spoofing a Halloween hit, where I triumph in the end! And to add insult to injury, those anti-cat Nazis gave Elmyra a spin-off with Pinky & The Brain, when she didn't deserve one, and it didn't give the rest of us a second chance! I'm just thankful they gave me one chance to star in something more without any deaths: that video game, **_Toonenstein_** , with me as the focus, but they forbid me from talking or Plucky and Hampton to speak to me!"

"I don't think you should make such a big deal about this, Furrball. _Tiny Toon Adventures_ and _Animaniacs_ have been cancelled for years now. The world hardly remembers you or the others now."

Furrball pointed out, "Yeah, but half of the world still remembers us. They remember us online, and I've managed to look online with no one else around to see if I've ever gotten any fan appreciation, but all I've got is art of me getting mistreated more, even of me dressed like that hooded kid from that atrocious adult cartoon! The one kid who gets killed! So the fans want me to get killed all the time, and the other characters don't mourn me sadly or save me, is that it?! What's wrong with people?! I didn't want to check for anything else because I already got the idea everyone hated me, like they hate Scrappy-Doo, which I'm nothing like!"

The Vault Keeper said, "Well, I wouldn't have been one to compare you to Scrappy, but there could've been some fan appreciation somewhere, maybe if you checked harder..."

Furrball interrupted, "No, I won't chance it and take any more of the rejection! I even checked the fan mail box often, and while everyone else received fan mail, I've received nothing but hate mail from Sweetie, Montana Max, Tweety, Arnold the Pit Bull, and worst of all, from Sylvester. His mail always tells me about how disappointed he is of me not catching birds or mice, and not a single one of sympathy!"

"Well maybe they got lost, like the possible Warners' Wrap Party invite or maybe everyone assumes you're homeless."

"I AM homeless! I just keep sleeping at any random unoccupied place I can miserably, including the vault room in the school I watch stuff in!"

The Vault Keeper suggested, "Look, I'm sure if we all held a big meeting and discussed it like civilized adults..."

Furrball smacked his forehead in frustration and exclaimed, "Haven't you been listening?! That law will never be changed and they'll never want to talk about it, and I'll never be part of Buster and Babs's friend circle! Besides, if there were a continuation to _Tiny Toon Adventures_ or _Animaniacs_ where cats like me, the ones able to walk on two feet, were treated with respect like Bugs, Porky and others, all the fans would just throw a hissy fit and say it's a 'massacre of their childhood.'" The last part he said in a mockingly tone while adding air quotes. "I already know a reboot coming next year where Lola and Daffy are dingbats that the classic fans SHOULD get riled up over!"

"Well if you're certain that you'll never be respected by anyone in this community, then what are you going to do about it?"

"I've got three options. 1) Commit suicide with the same liquid that kills cartoon characters from _Roger Rabbit_ : DIP. 2) Take revenge on the WB population, making everyone's lives miserable as I am, without any mercy, in an iron-fisted dictatorship, but then that would give the real world another reason to hate me, and it would always lead to the cliché ending where the main heroes of the franchise defeat me, without thinking they've done nothing wrong to lead to me dictating. And 3) run away from this universe to live with beings who actually could care for me and treat me like I matter. I'm going with option three."

The Vault Keeper shrugged as he said, "Well, okay, but that's going to take a while..."

Furrball said, "Oh, don't worry, I've already made preparations for it. I was planning to leave right after this therapy session anyway." This surprised his therapist indeed.

"Well, should we at least let everybody know you're leaving in some way?"

"They won't care whether I'm gone or not, but I'm way ahead of you." He then pulled out a big stack of papers and set them down. "These are all the fliers I have prepared for my departure, which are all copies of my goodbye letters to anyone in Acme Acres, mostly my classmates. You could say it's my 'letter of resignation' if you will."

The Vault Keeper, still surprised, chuckled a bit, "Goodness, me, why so many copies?"

"Gotta make sure all of Acme Acres sees them. Now we better hurry and attach them to anywhere we can, the hot air balloon I got is waiting for us."

So Furrball grabbed the stack of papers and dashed out of the office, with some falling down, while the Vault Keeper, reluctant to follow him though, picked up a few of the papers and followed him out to help him attach every copy all over Acme Acres.

-

A while later, after stapling or taping every last copy of the letter to every wall, post, bench, mailbox, door or bathroom mirror they could all over Acme Acres without getting caught, Furrball and the Vault Keeper were now at an area where hot air balloons are kept for giving tourists rides. Furrball planned to use one to leave Acme Acres. He planned to use a balloon that looked like a collection of multi-colored balloons.

Furrball asked the Vault Keeper, "Did you make sure every copy was attached somewhere?"

The hooded figure replied, "Yes, but are you serious you want to go through with this?"

Furrball through a bag of stuff he had into the basket as he said, "I have never been more serious about anything in my life! As long as being a WB cat makes me public enemy number one in Acme Acres, then I don't want to be a WB cat anymore!"

"I don't think that stealing a hot air balloon is a proper way to begin the journey to your new life."

Furrball hopped into the basket and said, "No, no, no, no. I'm not stealing the balloon, I'm just...borrowing it. I'll return it without me in it." That was Furrball's plan, to borrow the balloon to escape and send it back to the WB world without him in it.

The Vault Keeper seemed skeptic. He asked questionably, "And how exactly?"

Furrball frowned, getting impatient as he snapped, "The less you know, the better! Now quit asking and cast me off!"

The Vault Keeper was reluctant to do so, but he may as well do what Furrball wants. So he loosens the ropes from the basket, releasing the balloon from the ground, sending it floating up into the air, carrying Furrball away. Furrball turned the knob to make the balloon go higher. He called out with glee, "Hasta la vista, Acme Acres, it hasn't been a pleasure! Wahoo!"

On the ground, the Vault Keeper watched on in concern and said, "I hope that kid knows what he's doing." Then, something unexpected happened, the vault keeper put his hood down and revealed his actual identity which was...Gogo Dodo. The wacky dodo of Wackyland was the current vault keeper this whole time, posing as therapist for Furrball. The dodo said to the camera in his usual wacky voice, "Otherwise, he'd be, 'cuckoo-cuckoo!'" On the last part, he sounded like a cuckoo clock.

Back with Furrball, he continued flying up in the sky and was getting close to a big shining square in the sky. He knew what that was: it was a portal to the real world...or a different world from Acme Acres (whichever you prefer). He closed his eyes as he got ready to go through it. Soon, the balloon and basket went flying out of the magic paper portal at the desk of WB Animation Studios. It suddenly grew as it flew out of the office, it had a little trouble keeping up, but soon Furrball straightened it out, and it flew straight through the Warner Bros movie set, which had no one present, and out the door. It took to the sky, with some of the people on the ground in the Hollywood set stunned and somewhat amazed at the balloon flying up in the sky. Furrball was now in the real world.

The young blue cat himself said in excitement, "Yes! I'm free! I'm no longer in that hades-hole, Acme Acres! I am now on my way to a new destination! Where I'm going, who knows, but I do know that a new life filled with wonders awaits me!"

As he continued floating, a song then began to play. Soon, he started to sing it.

Furrball: _There's a new world out there_  
 _Coming to find me_  
 _Everything's waiting up ahead_  
 _Nothing's behind me_

 _If I don't dream_  
 _If I don't try_  
 _How will I know_  
 _How far I'll fly_

 _There may be mountain peaks_  
 _I wanna slide down_  
 _There may be rivers fast and wide_  
 _I wanna ride down_

 _Unless I dream_  
 _Unless I try_  
 _How will I know_  
 _How far I'll fly_

He continued flying over the city as he continued singing.

Furrball: _High-flying and free_  
 _The sun's rising for me_  
 _There may be cities beyond the roof-tops_  
 _Oceans beyond the sea_

 _I'll fly_  
 _Up to another sky_  
 _No one has travelled so far_  
 _Up to a faraway star_  
 _Maybe farther_

 _And where my life begins_  
 _I'm gonna be there_  
 _Wonder what gleaming shining lights_  
 _I'm gonna see there_

 _I've got to dream_  
 _I've gotta try_  
 _I gotta know_  
 _How far I'll fly_

There was an instrumental break, as Furrball played an electric guitar he brought with, playing it really well. Once the break was over, he got to the last couple verses of the song.

Furrball: _There's a new world out there_  
 _Coming to find me_  
 _Everything's waiting up ahead_  
 _Nothing's behind me_

 _I've got to dream_  
 _I've gotta try_  
 _I gotta know_  
 _How far I'll fly_

 _I gotta know_  
 _How far I'll_  
 _Fly_

His song then ended as he relaxed in the basket, laying down for a bit, while continuing sailing to wherever the balloon may take him.


End file.
